


What they don’t see

by wallflow3r



Series: Seen and unseen [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, False Accusations, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, To Be Continued, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: She catches the side of his mouth tug up into just the hint of a smile but it reaches his eyes as he says, “Girl, you’re enough to make a good dog break its leash.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic!! Big thanks to Coco04 for being my badass beta and to LeighJ for inspiring me. You guys are amazing!

Beth climbs the stairs to the watch tower two at a time with a smile on her face and a bowl of deer stew in her hand. Her blonde ponytail bounces up and down and her heart races with anticipation. As she reaches the door, she takes a deep breath to steady herself before turning the handle and walking into the room.

Her eyes are quickly drawn to the angel wings on the veranda. Daryl is leaning on the railing, eyes fixed on the tree line with a rifle in his arms and a cigarette hanging between his lips. She bites her bottom lip when he turns to her, taking a slow drag on his cigarette as he does so before pinning her in place with those piercing blue eyes. She takes another shaky breath before grinning at him and crossing the room eagerly.

He angles his body towards her but the rifle remains leaning on the railing, pointed at the tree line. Beth stops at the door frame without crossing the threshold. She flashes him her biggest smile and holds out the bowl of stew. That is, after all, the purpose for her visit.

“Thought you might be gettin’ hungry,” she says, “Know you won’t come down and get somethin’ to eat,” she tilts her head and gives him a knowing look. They have plenty of food in the prison now, thanks to Daryl mainly, but she’s noticed he still skips meals.

His penetrating stare rakes over her body as he takes another drag of his cigarette. Beth knows a lot of people find Daryl’s tendency to stare instead of respond intimidating, even cold but it has the opposite effect on her. She feels her face flush as his eyes lock back onto hers. 

“Can’ get distracted, Beth. ‘M on watch,” he grunts. The deep gravely texture of his voice makes her heart feel like it’s going to beat right out of her chest.

“Maggie and Glenn are walkin’ the fence,” she says gently, so as not to falter under the intensity of his gaze. She can feel her heart beating in her ears now. She wants so badly to look away and at the same time she never wants him to stop looking at her. “I’m sure they can handle things out there if you came in for a quick bite.” Her eyes sparkle and, she can't help it, her tongue flicks out to lick her lips.

His eyes darken and they follow her tongue as it glides across her lips. He jerks his head to the side, those same eyes narrow and quickly finding Glenn and Maggie walking the fence 50 yards from the tower. His jaw tightens.

There’s a long moment where everything stops for Beth and all she can hear is her cantering heart beating in her ears before he flicks his cigarette away and turns back to her. He gives her a small nod and pushes himself away from the railing.

Beth beams at him, barely containing her squeal of delight. She catches the side of his mouth tug up into just the hint of a smile but it reaches his eyes as he says, “Girl, you’re enough to make a good dog break its leash.”

She takes a step back and sets the stew down on the table as she watches him cross the threshold and set the rifle down just inside. In an instant his mouth is on hers, hot and ravenous. One hand reaches up to cup the side of her face, and the other finds the small of her back and pulls her flush against him.

 

Beth moans and his tongue pushes into the opening it creates. Her eyes flutter shut and her hands greedily grab onto his shoulders as he backs her into the wall and deepens the kiss, exploring her mouth hungrily. He pulls back to look at her, betraying his nervousness. He pushes his forehead against hers and strokes her cheek with his thumb. Daryl Dixon isn’t afraid of anything, but this scares him. She scares him. She knows she does and it makes her feel both amazing and guilty all at once. She gives him a wobbly smile before leaning in to kiss him again, matching his hunger with her own as she bites his bottom lip and then sucks it into her mouth.

Arching her back against the wall, Beth rubs her body against his and instantly feels his hardness against her thigh. He growls in the back of his throat as she angles her thighs around his leg and pushes herself forward. She ruts against him readily, having already worked herself up on the journey over. Even with layers of denim between them she can feel herself getting wet. His hand trails across her stomach and she reaches between them to undo her belt and push her jeans down to her thighs. His rough, calloused fingers push inside her panties but hesitate at her mound.

“Can I…?”

“God yes,” she gasps, “Please, Daryl.”

The tips of his fingers trail lightly down her pussy lips and feel her wetness. She feels him groan against her temple.  His index finger slips inside her walls and then back up to circle her clit. Beth’s breath hitches and her nails dig into Daryl’s leather vest. He replaces his finger with the palm of his thumb which makes gentle circles over her clit as he slides two fingers inside her entrance. Daryl curls his fingers and Beth moans, thrusting herself forward to fuck his fingers harder. It doesn’t take long until she comes, her pussy walls clamping down on his fingers as she buries her moans in his neck. She shudders with overstimulation as his thumb continues to slowly circle her clit. Daryl pulls back a little to look at her.

“You ok?” He pants.

Her eyes are glassy, cheeks flushed and lips plump from where she’s been biting them to stop from screaming but he’s the one who looks fucked. His hair creates a curtain across his eyes which are so dilated they are almost black. His face is burning and he’s panting, sharp and fast.

“Want you inside me,” she says desperately, “need you to fuck me, Daryl.”

She feels the hot air shoot out of him across her mouth as he exhales sharply before he leans in and takes her mouth in a rough kiss. At the same time he pulls his fingers from her pussy and uses his hand to grip her jaw, smearing her own cum across her cheek.

Beth reaches between them to undo his belt impatiently, sliding her small hand inside the front of his jeans to palm his erection through his boxers. She feels the wet of his precum against her palm as she closes her fist around the head of his cock, eliciting a low moan.

Daryl cups his hands under her thighs and hikes her up against the wall, pushing in between her thighs. Her hand pulls out of his jeans and up to grip his bicep, which is flexed and bulging, holding her up as though she weighs nothing at all.

He reaches down to pull his erection free and fists himself slowly to ease some of the tension. Beth’s eyes fall between them to his hard cock, standing to attention in his clenched fist and weeping precum at the slit. Her mouth waters and she swallows with a groan, wrapping her legs around his waist.

His cock brushes her entrance lightly and his eyes snap back up to hers through his hair. She stares back at him. She knows he’s asking. He always asks. Always checks she still wants to. Even when, like now, she’s _asked_ him to fuck her.

“Please Daryl,” she begs as her thighs squeeze him encouragingly, “I need you.”

He nods and places soft open mouthed kisses down her neck as he thrusts inside her.

“Girl, you’re so fucking tight,” he growls.

Beth rocks her hips to meet his thrusts, trying to get him as deep as possible as she begins to feel the heat pooling in her stomach again so soon. She lets go of his arms so that it’s only his hand under her thigh holding her in place as he fucks her into the wall. Her arms loop around him and grip his ass, pulling him in even deeper as he thrusts into her.

“Beth,” he moans into her neck as he speeds up, losing his rhythm as his thrusts become more desperate.

As the heat starts to uncoil and release, Beth’s moans get louder and louder. Daryl’s hand covers her mouth as her pussy walls clamp around his dick and she screams when her orgasm hits her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She doesn't miss the way one side of his mouth tugs up into something like a smile as he continues to stroke her cheek and then kisses her again, more deeply this time, parting her lips with his tongue and tasting his own cum in her mouth."

Beth feels boneless and more than a little light headed as her eyes meet Daryl’s through the haze of her second orgasm. Daryl’s cum hits the wall as he pulls out, she whimpers at the loss of him and he places a tender kiss on her forehead before drawing back to meet her eyes again.  The corner of his mouth tugs up into something like a smile again, his hand still covering her mouth. His eyes are glowing and she could stare into them forever and stay in this bubble they have created between them.

Except she can’t because suddenly Daryl is being dragged backwards and her ears are filled with screams.

It takes a moment for Beth to register that it is Maggie dragging Daryl backwards. That she’s punching him and she’s yelling at him while Glenn looks from Beth to Daryl in confusion.

“Stop rapin' my sister!” Maggie screeches as she swings for him again.

Daryl cowers away from her as he pulls his jeans up. His lip is bleeding as he backs away from her onslaught. Beth sees the absolute agony in his face which she knows is from the accusation not the blows, and it snaps her into action. She tugs her jeans up and pushes herself away from the wall.

“Stop it! Maggie! Stop!” she shouts as she pulls her sister back by the shoulder and places herself between Maggie and Daryl.

“I will kill you for rapin’ my sister, Dixon!” Maggie is threatening as Glenn seems to take Beth’s lead and holds her back.

“He ain’t rapin’ me Mags, he ain’t rapin’ me,” Beth tries to reassure her sister, holding her hands out in front of her to catch any more flying fists, but Maggie seems frozen in place.

“I saw him, Bethy,” she hisses, narrowing her eyes at Daryl, “he was coverin’ your mouth an’ you were screamin’”

Beth flushes from her hairline down to her chest. She feels Daryl shaking behind her. He is bouncing on the balls of his feet like a trapped animal. His instinct is to run or to fight but the shame of what Maggie is saying is debilitating and all he can do is stand there backed against the wall and take it. Take the abuse as though he deserves it when she knows damn well he doesn't.  She knows this is Daryl’s worst nightmare, and that it’s happening because she couldn’t keep her panties on. The guilt churns in her stomach. She swallows hard.

“Come on, Maggie. This is Daryl,” Glenn says softly at Maggie’s side, then looking up at Beth, “there must be an explanation.”

“I was screaming ‘cause I was enjoying myself, Maggie,” Beth says as steadily as she can, her throat suddenly dry under Maggie’s hawk eyes, “Daryl was coverin’ my mouth so I didn’ draw every walker for 50 miles. He wasn’ rapin’ me. He wouldn’ do that.”

Maggie stares blankly, “You’re confused, Bethy. Whatever he said to make you agree…”

“Maggie! Stop!” Beth glares at her, “I ain’t a child and Daryl ain’t a rapist. I wanted this. I started this.”

Maggie is losing steam, “I don’t understand, Bethy.”

Beth’s eyes soften as she looks at her sister who is staring back at her with a face filled with worry. Glenn is holding onto Maggie’s shoulders, more for support than restraint and watching Beth carefully.

“We were makin’ love. I love him Maggie,” she says softly, wringing her hands nervously.

She feels Daryl hold his breath behind her. They hadn’t talked about what this meant. They hadn’t talked about feelings. She hasn’t said that to him. She hasn’t even admitted it to herself until now.

Then Beth feels a steady hand on her hip and it gives her a gentle squeeze.

_I love you too._

She turns her head and smiles at him sheepishly. He just stares at her in awe.

She turns back to see Glenn regarding Daryl with a smirk and Maggie staring with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open.

“Oh.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl sits on a cot in the otherwise empty make shift infirmary while Beth dabs at his face, tidying the remnants of Maggie’s onslaught.

His sharp blue eyes study her as she works. Her brow furrows in concentration and her fingers work quickly with a methodical ease she has learned from her father.

“Good news is you don’ need any stitches,” she smiles at him, busily tidying away the first aid kit, “Bad news is you’re gonna have a black eye tomorrow. My sister has one hell ‘f a right hook.”

Her smile falters and is replaced by a tight line. “I’m so sorry, Daryl. Maggie was way out of line. The things she said-“

“She’s just lookin’ out for you,” he says softly.

Beth shakes her head, her brows knitting into a frown, “She should know better. She knows you. I’m gonna talk to her-“

“S’what it looked like,” he shrugs, “You’re her kid sister. I don’t blame her.”

Her heart aches. Of course he doesn’t. He’s used to being treated like a criminal.

“Daryl, she ain’t got no right-“

He catches her hand. Her words catch in her throat. She stops what she’s doing with the first aid kit and turns to face him, her eyes widening as she sees the way he’s looking at her. Like he can’t find the words to say what he means so he’s giving telepathy a try.

“What is it?” she prompts gently.

“Earlier. What you said. You meant that?” his voice is low and husky and her heart melts a little at the way he’s looking up at her through his hair, his head cocked a little to the side. The strongest man she’s ever met and he looks so vulnerable here in front of her. Her smile widens.

She steps between his thighs and uses her free hand to cup his cheek.

“Mmhmm. I love you, Daryl Dixon. That ok with you?”

He continues to stare at her for a moment, his gaze dumbfounded, before the side of his mouth tugs up into the hint of a smile.

“Hell yeah.”

She leans down to kiss him. His mouth tilts up to meet hers and his arms wrap around her waist instinctively as their mouths collide in wet heat.

“Let me show you how much,” she whispers in his ear and then places both hands on his knees and lowers herself between his thighs.

He raises his brow and his tongue darts out to lick his lips. His eyes flicker to the door nervously.

“Here? Anyone could walk in,” he says quietly as he strokes her cheek bone and stares at her like he might be in some sort of dream.

She follows his gaze to the door. Then back to his eyes with a small smile.

“It’s dinner time, nobody’s comin’ down this way. Canteen is two cell blocks away.”

He shifts where he’s sitting and hums like he often does when he doesn’t know what to say. Her hands make their way to his belt and start to undo it until his own hands come to cover hers and stop them.

“Girl, you don’ gotta do that.”

“Daryl, I _want_ to.”

He stares at her in confusion.

“I-I wanna taste you,” she forces out. Her cheeks flush but she doesn’t look away.

He sucks in a breath through his nose and his hands fall to his sides and grip the sheet below him. She smiles like a Cheshire cat as she unbuckles his belt and watches his eyes flicker between her and the door before finally resting his gaze on her.

  
Beth eagerly pops the button on his jeans and unzips his fly.

Daryl is already straining in his boxers and his cock springs free when she reaches in to draw him out. His jaw tightens as he watches her delicate little hand circle the base of his thick cock and squeeze gently.

Beth licks her lips, her eyes flickering up to meet his as one hand pumps him experimentally and the other reaches down to cup his balls. He makes a small sound in the back of his throat and his head tilts back slightly, but he continues to watch her, his expression dark and lustful.

She never grows tired of feeling that she is the one calling the shots. That she somehow has found herself in control of this powerful man, as he comes undone in front of her. Daryl moans softly as her thumb circles the head of his swollen cock, teasing her way across the slit and smearing pre cum over the tender head.

She smiles up at him softly. Nobody has ever made her feel as strong and in control as Daryl Dixon does. Maggie was so quick to jump to the conclusion that he was taking advantage of her. They all look at her like she's a weak little girl who ought to be afraid because she can't make it in this brutal new world. Except Daryl. When Daryl looks at her the way he is looking at her now she feels like she could do anything. That she _is_ capable. When he looks at her he sees a woman, not a little girl. He sees something in her that nobody else sees.

Beth leans forward and swallows his dick all the way down until her lips meet her hand at the base. Daryl groans loudly and she smiles around his cock, pulling back slowly and licking along the thick vein on the underside of his dick as she pulls up to the head. When she reaches her destination she sucks while using her hand to pump his length and the room is silent except for the sound of her mouth. There is something about the sound which makes her pussy walls clench and she can’t help but moan around him. Out of the corner of her eye, Beth sees Daryl's forearm tense as he fists the bedsheet.

They all see him as this half wild redneck, born in the woods and raised on the wrong side of the tracks. What they don't see is how gentle he can be. How he doesn't touch her unless she says so and how when he does he's always careful. Sometimes he's too careful and it drives her to frustration. She wants to get to know the beast inside and wonders if someday she will coax it out of him. There isn't one part of her that is scared of him.

Beth uses her free hand to grab his and place it on her head. He gingerly strokes her hair and she starts to bob up and down. She starts to move faster, sucking on his length harder, and she feels his fingers tighten against her scalp and his breath start to come out in unsteady pants.

Daryl’s hips jerk forward and his cock hits the back of her throat. She gags and her eyes water.

“Shit, Beth. ‘M sorry,” Daryl gasps.

He moves his hand to cup the side of her face and strokes her cheekbone with his thumb.

Beth moves so that she’s sucking on just the head of his cock and uses her hand to squeeze up and down his length. Her wide blue eyes flick up to his through her lashes and her rosy cheeks hollow as she sucks the head of his cock hungrily in and out of her flush lips. It’s that image which is Daryl’s undoing. His eyes are dark and unfocused when they meet hers, his face reddened and his chest heaving as he watches her.

“Beth. M’ gonna come.“

He nudges at her shoulder, struggling to get the words out between moans and pants as he starts to come undone, his orgasm fast approaching.

Beth smiles around his cock, then suddenly uses both hands to grab his hips and force his entire cock into her mouth until it hits the back of her throat.

“Fuck, Beth,” Daryl’s eyes are blown and he moans curses in between her name, “Jesus Christ, Beth!”

His cock goes solid in her mouth and then reams of hot cum are shooting down the back of her throat. Her eyes water but she suppresses the urge to gag as she swallows around his dick. Her eyes are still locked on his watching her in awe.

“Fuckin’ hell, Beth,” he lets out a shaky breath.

Beth gently sucks him clean before letting his softening dick slide from her mouth with a pop. She beams at him, wiping saliva and cum from the edge of her mouth with her fingers. Daryl is looking at her like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and she grins even wider until her jaw aches.

He quickly pulls her up onto his lap and kisses her lightly, strokes her cheek and kisses her again.

"Thank you"

She grins back at him.

"Daryl, you don't gotta thank me every time we have sex."

She doesn't miss the way one side of his mouth tugs up into something like a smile as he continues to stroke her cheek and then kisses her again, more deeply this time, parting her lips with his tongue and tasting his own cum in her mouth. Beth lets out a little contented sigh as she wraps her arms around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
